Consecuencias de Freddys
by Xclax
Summary: Todo había pasado, la cadena de restaurantes junto con su atracción del terror se fueron al olvido y no fueron mas que cenizas (Literalmente) Pero, esto mas que una causa perdida se ve como la oportunidad perfecta para hacer uno de los retos mas imposibles de la vida para una compañía famosa de Inglaterra, Revivir Freddy Fazbear Pizza.
1. Medidas desesperadas

Miedo, eso es lo único que podia llegar a sentir, ese sentimiento no lo había percibido hace mucho, mucho tiempo, me sentí tan inofensivo en esos momentos, mi corazón no dejaba de latir, mi respiración se volvió a agitar, mientras intentaba mostrarme seguro y tranquilo, realmente estaba sufriendo por dentro, quiero decir, sabia que algún momento llegaría este momento, el momento donde llegaría mi hora, el final de la linea, el final de todo, sabia que iba a pasar, le pasa a todos, pero no en esta situación, no tan pronto, di un suspiro agitado, y solo cerré los ojos, y deje que todo pasara como si se tratase de un rió.

-Lo sentimos mucho Daniel Pedro, esta despedido-

El final de la linea de mi empleo.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si solo llevo unos cuantos meses aquí!- Reclame, intentando evitar lo inevitable

-Al parecer encontramos a una persona mas... "adecuada" para el empleo, por lo cual adelantamos su despido- Dijo mi jefe, mientras mis ex-compañeros de trabajo disfrutaban cada momento, era como la rata que le tocaba morir

-Pero...- Dije, intentando decir algo mas

-No se preocupe, le haremos una carta de recomendación que con mucho gusto podrá ayudarlo a conseguir otro empleo- Dijo el amablemente, mientras sacaba una carta

-La necesitara...- Dijo susurrando uno de mis ex-compañeros

-No, no la necesito, gracias de todos modos...- Dije, si me iba a ir, me iba a ir con el poco orgullo que me quedaba, me levante y me fui a la salida

-Espere, ¿No querrá recoger sus cosas de su oficina?- Pregunto mi ex-jefe

-No, las retire hace algunos días, adiós- Dije, despidiéndome...

Con la poca estabilidad emocional con la que me encontré hubo tiempo suficiente como para alejarme de aquel museo, hasta voltear hacia los lados, comprobando que estuviera lejos, y que ningún trabajador del museo estuviese presente, para hacer lo que cualquier hombre haría.

¿¡POR QUE ME DESPIDIERON!?

¡MALDITOS DISCAPACITADOS, SIEMPRE SE QUEDAN CON EL EMPLEO!

¡SABIA QUE DEBÍA DE SOBORNAR AL JEFE!

¿¡POR QUE NO INSISTE MAS!?

¡ARGH!

¡MALDITA S-

-¡Hey, Dany, hola!- Dijo Alice, "emboscandome" de nuevo para saltar abrazándome, la esquive

-No tengo tiempo Alice... debo... de, eh... renunciar a mi empleo, es muy malo y- Dije fingiendo

-Ya se que te despidieron, ¡Ya veras que se arrepentirán!- Dijo ella, tan positiva en ese sentido tan aterrador

-¿Estabas espiando por la ventana otra vez...?- Dije mientras intentaba pensar como conseguir otro empleo

-¡Eso es un se-cre-to!- Creo que perderé la cabeza si la mantengo cerca de mi mas tiempo,debo de ir a casa a relajarme un poco, seguro que Pedro tendrá algún contacto

-Alice, ¿Podrías ir a conseguirme una soda?- Le pregunte

-¡Claro!- Contesto ella, mientras se fue apresurada por aquella soda

Entonces me fui a casa, tardara lo suyo en darse cuenta de que me fui

¡Buah! ¡¿Por que ami!? ¿¡A caso no fue suficiente pasar aquellos 3 años de sufrimiento!? ¿¡Ahora tengo que buscar otro empleo, de nuevo?! No puede seguir esto así, debo conseguir un empleo, y pronto, y mis opciones se limitan demasiados, necesito un negocio estable, funcional, con buena paga, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, y si no esta casa se vendrá abajo, y no es como si Pedro contribuyera demasiado, apenas da algo para cooperar y lo demás se lo queda para sus cosas raras esas, lo único que necesito es una buena pizza, una película de comedia y puede que con suerte ya me encuentre en una entrevista mañana, o si no me encontrare en un verdadero problema.

Una vez que entro a la casa puedo escucharlo comer unas palomitas, una vez que entro me ve y me saluda.

-¡Hey, dan! ¿Que tal?- Dijo mientras tomaba todo un puño de palomitas para comérselos

-Hey, ¿Haz visto por casualidad a Carly?- Pregunte, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme

-Ah, ¿A la amiga de la loca esa? no, creo que no, ¿Para que la buscas?- Pregunto el

-Me despidieron...- Dije, mientras me rascaba la cabeza incómodamente

-Ha, eso te pasa por descuidado- Decía el mientras tomaba otro puñon de palomitas

-Esto es serio..- Dije mientras me senté al lado de el

-Bah, "Siempre es serio" siempre consigues algo a fin de cuentas, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?- Dijo el, como si se tratara de comer un pan

-Es mas que "conseguirlo" así como así, ya me quede sin opciones- Conteste, cansado y fastidiado

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto el estando confuso

-No tengo ningún otro lugar de buscar empleo, me quede sin nada ya- Conteste cansado

-¿Y crees que Carly te ayude a conseguir algo?- Pregunto el, el sabe que sin mi ayuda económica el no podrá mantener la casa y ni sus cosas por el solo

-Ni idea, y no quisiera trabajar en el taller de Alice- Dije tomando unas pequeñas palomitas

-Hey, son mías- Dijo reclamando

-Pues ahora no lo son- Dije mientras las comía

-Bueno, entonces supongo que me echare una siesta y contactare con Carly, si llama Alice a la puerta dile que estoy en el cine o algo- Dije para levantarme y dirigirme hacia mi cuarto

-No lo tomes como una promesa mía- Contesto Pedro

-Como si así la tomara- Dije para cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto

Creo que dormir un poco no me haría tan mal...

No creo que pase aquello de nuevo...

Solo... necesito dormir...

Solo... un poco...

No creo que sera muchito tiempo...

Pues si... sera muchote...

ZzZzZzZ...

Paso de nuevo

Los mismos pasillos de siempre, tan terroríficos como antes, piezas mecánicas como basura, brazos mecánicos y algunos disfraces rotos, parecía un vertedero, no puedo olvidar aquellas paredes, con aquellos posters que alguna vez fueron fantasías de los niños, avance de manera lenta, mi única arma era una linterna, mientras la prendía sentía como alguien me seguía, ¿O tal vez me acercaba? No lo se, pero se que estaba cerca, siempre e tenido esta misma pesadilla, se como continua, se que no debo ir a la izquierda, es un callejón sin salida, ni a la derecha, uno se levantara y me ataca, ni el frente... por que el estará allí, entonces... ¿Que hago?...

¿Y si voy atrás?

Nunca antes lo había pensado, voltee hacia atrás, marque con la linterna mi camino, parecía mas limpio que antes, los primeros pases se sintieron cansados, pero con el pasar del tiempo sentía un alivio, mas, no tardo en oírlo, era de nuevo, era de nuevo el, esta atrás mio, antes me estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo, me estaba metiendo mas que saliendome, iba en dirección contraria, la salida siempre estaba atrás mio, y esta vez había descifrado la solución, pero una vez que me di cuenta el tambien lo supo, sabia que me iba, fue cuando escuche los pasos, apresurados y pesados, no tarde en pensarlo solo unos instantes para correr, parecía un laberinto lineal, una sala rectangular para llevar a otra igual, solo que todo estaba oscuro y con restos de esos estúpidos lugares.

Por fin había encontrado una solución a esto, estas pesadillas no dejaban de molestarme durante meses, creo que tal vez eso enfureció a mi jefe, por un momento sentía como si nada importaba, después de todo, sabia que era un sueño, nada era real, podia tocar mi mano, no sentía nada, me peñizque varias veces y lo mismo, nada, era un sueño, pero eso no quitaba que el temor lo sentía de verdad, quiera o no, lo sentía, y eso no quita que era horrible, la razón por la que escapaba, pero sabia que el no podia alcanzarme, no se exactamente como, pero sabia que el no podia, podia ver una luz al fondo, una luz blanca, era la salida, ya podia visualizar la entrada de la salida, di una pequeña sonrisa, apague la linterna y la deje caer, mientras seguía corriendo, los pasos cesaron, el sabia que no había forma de atrap-

Toco mi hombro.

Sentí como respiraba sobre mi hombro.

Sentía como su voz metalizada se escuchaba en mis tímpanos.

Sabia que me estaba viendo con aquellos ojos.

Tanto yo y como el sabia que el me matar-

 _¡Dan!_

¿Uh?

-¡Dan, Carly esta aquí!- Dijo Pedro, mientras tocaba a la puerta

-¡Vamos, no seas flojo y sal!- Gritaba Pedro mientras seguía tocando, vi el reloj, paso 2 horas, lo sentí como si fueran solo 5 minutos...

-Ah. si, si, ire en unos momentos- Conteste, pasando el sudor de mi rostro

Tome de vuelta mi gorro, abrí mi puerta y baje las escaleras, ella estaba allí.

-¿Carly?- Pregunte, mientras la miraba

-Daniel, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Decía mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser una carta

-¿Una carta? ¿De quien?- Pregunte. mientras Pedro se encontraba sentado en el sofá poniendo mas atención hacia la televisión

-Eso es lo que es importante, es de una compañía importante- Contestaba, mientras usaba el tono de siempre

-¿Cual compañía?- Pregunte con curiosidad, tal vez la solución solo tenia que venir a mi

-Infenterex- Contesto ella, mientras comenzaba ella a mirar un folio

-Uh, no recuerdo ninguna empresa con ese nombre- Le corregí, seguro que se equivoco o algo así

-No, es una compañía extranjera, investigue un poco antes de llegar aquí, viene de Inglaterra y tiene muchos recursos- Afirmaba ella, mientras se sentó en el sofá lejos de Pedro

-Parece que quiere expandir su zona comercial, pero no entiendo para que esa carta- Decía ella, con un tono cansado

-No soy de las personas que leen cartas ajenas, así que decidí traértela yo misma- Afirmo de nuevo, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-Uh, bueno, deja veo...- Dije, mientras abría la carta.

Muchas veces eh recibido una carta, es algo casi normal para mi, pero nunca había visto una carta así, fina en todas las cualidades, se notaba la gran calidad, definitivamente esto era extranjero, una vez por fin abierta solo había otro papel fino, en el, había un mensaje.

" _Querido señor Daniel, se le solicita su presencia mañana a las 5:00 PM en el establecimiento de la compañía Infenterex, para proponerle una oferta difícil de rechazar._

 _Comprendemos que esto puede ser un poco repentino, pero le pedimos con todas nuestras fuerzas que asista._

 _-K. T_ "

¿Uh?

-Se trata... ¿De una propuesta?- Dije yo mismo, preguntándome algo tan obvio

-¿Y bien, de que trata?- Pregunto Carly, parecía ella tener gran interés en esto

-Eh, quieren que me presente en su edificio mañana para proponerme algo- Conteste, realmente no sabia ningun detalle

-¿No menciona nada mas?- Pregunto ella con mas curiosidad

-No, nada de nada- Conteste finalmente, para tirar la carta ala basura

-Uff, ¿Y piensas ir?- Pregunto de vuelta

-En la carta dice que me propondrán algo, espero que sea un empleo...- Dije, aun cansado

-¿Te despidieron?- Pregunto ella

-Es como la cuarta vez en 3 años- Dijo Pedro, mientras soltaba una risa mientras cambiaba de canal

-Sea como sea, si propondrán un empleo debo de ir, no estoy en ninguna situación de rechazar empleos- Dije un poco desanimado

-Bueno, supongo que mi trabajo ya finalizo- Dijo ella mientras se levanto, acomodando su mochila y ajustando aquella arma que ella siempre lleva atada a la espalda, siempre tengo miedo que se dispare sola o algo así

-Ah, por cierto, Alice dijo algo de venir hoy en la noche, no estoy muy segura, bueno, me retiro- Dijo ella, para ir a la salida e irse

-Eh, adiós- Dije despidiéndome, dudo que me haya escuchado

-Bueno, supongo que entonces iré alla mañana- Dije susurrandomelo a mi mismo

 _(Mientras tanto, en otro sitio desconocido)_

-¡Usted no tiene idea de lo que esta haciendo!- Reclamo Mike, Mike schmidth, mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza

-¡Usted realmente no tiene ni la mínima idea de lo que esta haciendo ahora mismo!- Dijo otra vez, pero ahora mas fuerte

-Creo saber las consecuencias de mis acciones lo suficiente, señor Schmidth- Contesto aquella persona, mientras se encontraba aun calmada

-¡No, no tiene ninguna idea, debe retirar el proyecto ahora mismo!- Reclamo con la misma fuerza, casi queriendo romper la mesa

-Tengo entendido que viene de muy lejos, señor Schmidth, pero estoy en la penosa molestia de decirle que vino en vano- Voltio a contestar, en el mismo estado calmado

-¡Usted no lo comprende, esto es una locura! ¡Simplemente hay cosas que se deberían olvidar!- Trataba de explicar Mike, mientras sus fuerzas se agotaban

-Los limites y el olvido no se encuentran en nuestra compañía, disculpe señor Schmidth, pero debe retirarse, y no quisiera tener que llamar a seguridad, por favor, retírese del establecimiento- Dijo de vuelta aquel tipo, mientras señalaba la salida a Mike

-Cuando por fin te des cuenta, ya habrá sido demasiado tarde...- Dijo Mike, para dirigirse hacia la salida

-Con esto, acabas de sellar el destino de su compañía al fracaso, recuerde que yo le intente avisar- Dijo Mike, para luego retirarse

-Mi compañía es experta en evitar eso...- Contesto de nuevo el dueño.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**

 ** _¡Preguntas, reviews, sugerencias y saludos siempre son bienvenidos en el apartado de Review!_**


	2. Rechazar lo que se tiene que olvidar

-Disculpe, el señor Clarck no tiene tiempo para visitas- Dijo la secretaria, mientras se encontraba archivando algo en la computadora

-Pero... si me enviaron una carta- Dije, mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo aquella carta, sabia que la iba a necesitar

-¿Uh?- Dijo con curiosidad

-¿Podria decirme su nombre, por favor?- Pregunto ella con curiosidad, ponia ahora toda su atencion en mi

-Eh. Daniel Pedro- Conteste con incomodidad

-Suba el ascensor al piso 7, al fondo de la derecha, el señor Clarck le espera- Dijo ella, nerviosa, algo raro pasa aqui...

-Uh, gracias- Dije mientras me dirigia al asencor.

Carly tenia razón, esta empresa tiene muchos recursos, nunca había visto un edificio tan bien hecho, esto lleva solo semanas aquí y tiene mas calidad de los que yo e visto, tambien tiene un toque que me hace pensar en Inglaterra, sin duda, esta empresa es extranjera, pero, ¿Por que me dijeron que vaya aquí? Investigue un poco por Internet antes de venir aquí, esta empresa no tiene categoría en si, es conocida incluso desde automóviles y de comidas, incluso escuche que logro inventar el sabor a piedra, solo por que un tonto le reto a la compañía a lograrlo, que era algo imposible hacer eso, el articulo menciono que el dueño sonrió una vez que le mostró a aquel tonto aquel sabor a piedra, parece una especie de compañía perfeccionista, o algo así...

Dios, incluso los pasillos me recuerdan a Inglaterra, y solo que solo vi fotos, pinturas, referencias a su cultura, ¡Estatuas! ¡Dios, si un ladrón entrara aquí encontraría mas que robar que en mi propia casa! No quiero ni imaginar su sistema de seguridad, no creo que sean tan tontos como para poner cosas tan valiosas para que sean fácil de robar, o tal vez tienen tanto dinero que ni les importaría un robo completo, vaya, solo e estado como 6 minutos y me siento un pobre, bueno, no es como si estuviera lejos de ser uno, espero que me busquen por empleo y no por una petición de retirar mi casa o algo así...

Vaya, pensarlo de esa manera me da un mal sabor de boca, incluso creo haber visto a Alice siguiéndome otra vez... no, no, no dejare que ella arruine mi oportunidad de trabajo, ya debió bastarle haber provocado aquel accidente para que me despidieran, ¡Ella solo quiere meterme como compañero en su estúpido trabajo de ese taller! ¡Argh! ¡No quiero terminar en un lugar como ese! No, no puede ella venir aquí, es una tontería pensar eso, los guardias estaban a punto de darme un golpe simplemente por no hablar con la secretaria, seguro que la detendrían si me estuviera siguiendo, si, me preocupo demasiado, debería pensar como Pedro, ¿Que haría Pedro? Probablemente haria bromas y intentaria ligarse a la secretaria, para luego ser echado a patadas del edificio, creo que usar de ejemplo a Pedro no fue la mejor idea...

Bah, mejor pienso como Carly, si fuera Carly, iría directamente al grano, mantenerme firme y no hacer nada estúpido, si, perfecto, así que ese es mi plan, iré directamente al grano, pregunto por empleo, si dice que si muy bien, si dice que no pues tocara saber para que me llamaron, bien, se que puedo hacer-

-Pase, por favor-

No había ni siquiera tocado aun la perilla...

-C-Claro- Dije abriendo la puerta, era un cuarto grande.

Un cuarto enorme, parecía biblioteca, en las paredes habían estanterías de libros, desde la entrada había una alfombra roja, que terminaba en una chimenea, atrás de esta había una silla esas finas, era algo extraño, no sabia como podia haber una chimenea si este ni siquiera era el ultimo piso, El hombre estaba allí, no lo podia ver bien, había una sombra que lo tapaba, parecía fino, un sombrero de copa y una botella de vino fina, lo ladeo un poco para mezclar el sabor o yo que se, se giro, parece que a esta persona la conozco...

-Tiempo sin vernos, Daniel- Dijo el, para poner aquella botella de vino en la mesa, para poner su atención en mi.

-¿Como te a sonreido la suerte desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?- Pregunto el, como si fueramos amigos intimos

-¿Eh?... bien, muy bien- Dije mintiendo, la paso fatal desde que consegui mi primer empleo, pero tengo que actuar bien con este sujeto

-No te presiones tanto, supongo que hay cosas mas importantes que recordar a viejos amigos, eh?-Me descubrió...

-...- Me quede callado, lo arruine

-Tranquilo, no te culpo, soy Clarck, primero de secundaria, fuimos amigos intimos, y de hecho, te debo todo esto- Dijo explicando, mientras bebia ese vaso de vino

Espera... ¿Que?

-¿Me debes que?- Pregunte impersionado

-Tal vez tu no lo recuerdes bien, pero podemos hablar de eso despues, Veo que el tiempo te a sonreido mucho, Daniel- Dijo, alagandome, aunque no entendi bien cual era el alago

-Uh, gracias.. pero, ¿A caso tu...¿- ¿A caso el...?

-Si,soy el dueño de esta compañia, muy facil, la verdad, pero despues de todo, esto es gracias a ti- Dijo para beber otra vez aquel vino

-Investigue un poco de ti, historial de compras, historial criminal totalmente limpio, eventos, cosas así- Dijo, realmente me puse nervioso en esa parte...

-¿Que?...- Dije, me comenzó a latir el corazón, ya tenia suficiente con Alice... otro no...

-Nada, solo quiero saber específicamente a quien contrato y a quien no- ¡¿Contrato!? Esto fue mas facil de lo que pense..

-¿En que me contrataras?- Voy directo, no tengo tiempo para parecer buena gente, necesito el dinero

-Guardia de seguridad nocturno- Especifico el con rapidez

-¡Bien! ¡¿Cuando empiezo!?- Pregunte emocionado, ¡Todos mis problemas resueltos!

-A lo mas posible la siguiente semana- Contesto el, con un tono aburrido, parecia que el queria platicar

-Pero, no es cualquier lugar el que tendras que revisar- Dijo el, mientras miraba su vaso de vino vacio

-¿Uh?- ¿A que se refería?

-El lugar que cuidaras sera Freddy Fazbear Pizza- Dijo el con emocion

-Me retiro, no me interesa- Conteste secamente, me hice de vuelta inmediatamente para irme.

-¿Que?- Dudo Clarck, no esperaba una respuesta asi.

-Busca a alguien mas- Dije caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Espera, ¿No necesitabas un empleo?- Dijo el, realmente no se esperaba una respuesta asi.

-No, no lo necesito- Menti, pero valdria la pena.

-No me espere una... respuesta asi, pero supongo que tendré que decir...- Comenzaba a decir Clarck, como si fuera algo importante.

-Te aumentare el cuádruple el sueldo de lo que te pagaban originalmente en el primer local, y se que el salario que daban en el periódico no era el que te daban- Contesto el, creyó que caí en sus manos.

-No, gracias- Dije abriendo la perilla de la salida

-Supongo que entonces hay que agregar algunos ceros mas, ¿No crees?- Dijo el, creyendo que habia ganado.

-No- Dije abriendo la puerta, ya iendome

-Entonces esta dicho, Se te pagara el quintuple y lo multiplicamos por cuatro, ¿No lo ves tentador?- Dijo de nuevo, ya confiado por su victoria.

-No, gracias- Cerré la puerta, para irme

Escuche que llamo a alguien cuando me dirigi al ascensor.

Realmente es difícil, si no por decir imposible abandonar una paga como esa, pero no, simplemente hay unas cosas que hay que olvidar, y eso es una de esas cosas, años que sufrí, años en los que casi muero, fui un estúpido en haber entrado en el segundo local cuando hicieron aquella re-inaguracion, no cometeré el mismo error, no de nuevo, supongo que entonces no me queda otra opción, Alice a aullentado mis demás posibilidades de empleo, tocara trabajar con ella, no me gusta la idea, pero a este paso no tendré ni de donde comer, solo espero que-

Oh, hablando de la reina de roma.

-¡Vamos, dejame entrar!- Gritaba Alice al guardia, parecia niña de 8 años

-Señorita, ya se lo dijimos, primero contacte con la secretaria o de lo contrario tendremos que sacarla del establecimiento.

-¡Bah, no vale! ¡¿Por que no puedes simp- Dijo ella mientras volteaba, me vio.

-¡Dany! ¡Vaya coincidencia, no! jaja...- A veces es tan buena mentirosa y a veces da tanta pena...

-Alice, no, nada, olvidalo, yo ya me iba- Conteste suspirando

-¡Si, yo tambien! ¡¿Que tal si tomamos un cafe en el camino!?- Decia con aquella positividad tan desesperante...

Vi como la secretaria llamo al guardia, parecia estar susurrandome algo, despues de eso, esas 2 personas me miraron justamente hacia mi, solo a mi.

Mejor me largo de aqui ya.

-Si, un cafe no estaria mal- Dije apresurando el paso, incluso tome el brazo de Alice

-Disculpe, señor Daniel, le recomendariamos que se que-

.No, gracias, estoy bien- Conteste simplemente tomando con mas fuerza a Alice y irme a la salida

-Por favor, haga caso, el señor Clarck quier- No pudo ni completar la frase aquel guardia, estabamos fuera del edificio ya... Alice... Alice simplemente tomo con fuerza el brazo de aquel guardia

-Dany no quiere hablar contigo...- Por un momento me puse los pelos de punto, luego recorde que Alice esta de mi lado...

-¿En-ten-di-do?- Volvió a contestar, realmente por un momento creí que mataría ella a ese guardia...

-...- No pudo ni responder el guardia, afuera del edificio no podia oponer agresion fisica, mucho menos a una mujer, por lo cual se quedo callado y entro de nuevo, suspire

-Estuvo cerca...-Volvi a suspirar mas fuerte...

-Entonces, ¡Vamos a por ese cafe!- Dijo Alice, para tomar mi brazocon fuerza y practicamente arrastrandome...

En los problemas que me meto... yo solo... solo quería un empleo...

 _(Mientras tanto)_

-¡Buah! Este lugar es una porqueria- Grito uno de los trabajadores

-Normal, esto lleva tiempo sin ser tocado por alguien- Dijo otro

-¿Por que simplemente tenemos que reparar todo esto? Si lo construyeamos de 0 seria mas facil y rapido...- Dijo quejandose el mismo trabajador.

-Por que asi lo quiere el jefe y asi nos pagaran- Contesto de nuevo su compañero, notandose en tono cansado

-Nah, que tonteria- Dijo con otra queja

-Oye, ¿Que hago con esto?- Dijo un tercer trabajador, sacando lo que parecia ser un disfraz amarillo con algo dentro

-Ah, ¿Esos cacharros? Apilalos en el sotano, junto con los demas, tenemos mucho que hacer- Dijo otro trabajador, mientras pasaba su mano para retirar el sudor

-Oye, ¡Yo conozco a ese!- Dijo un quinto trabajador, para correr de cerca a ese disfraz

-¡Oh, que recuerdos! Esto es de... como se llamaba... ¡Fredbear Family Diner, si, esa misma!- Dijo con emocion

-Aun podria recordar mis cumpleaños alli, ¡Eran geniales!- Dijo de nuevo, con nostalgia

-Hasta, que un dia, asisti a la de un niño y... bueno, no resulto bien- Dijo el, un poco disgustado

-Menos recuerdos y mas trabajo, para una semana esta atraccion debe ser igualita a una pizzeria renovada, asi que, a trabajar- Dijo el, mientras ponia los planos en algunos destrozos que habia en la pared

-Oye, ¿Sabes por que el jefe quiere abrir este lugar? Tiene una reputacion tan mala que casi ya nadie asistia en su epoca, esto es un desperdicio de dinero- Decia de nuevo el primer trabajador, mientras tocaba con curiosidad uno de los disfraces ya rotos

-Ni idea, pero ese dinero desperdiciado ira a nuestros bolsillos, por lo cual no me importa- Dijo el segundo trabajador, mientras sacaba lapices y reglas para ponerlos arriba del plano

-Neh, ni tan mal, escuche que la compañia tiene suficiente dinero como para permitirse un error- Dijo el cuarto trabajador, mientras miraba los destrozos de la atraccion

-¿Pero algo tan extremista?- Pregunto de nuevo el primero, mirando con incomodidad los disfracez

-Recuerdo haber escuchado algunos rumores de los locales- Dijo con preocupacion el primero

-Eso solo son rumores, leyendas urbanas, cosas tontas, pero como sea- Dijo el segundo trabajador, mientras miraba el reloj

-Por hablar estupideces perdimos el resto del dia, ya acabo el dia, mejor vayamonos ahora- Recomendo el segundo trabajador

-¿Que? ¿No trabajaremos de noche?- Pregunto el tercer trabajador

-Segun las ordenes del jefe, no- Contesto el segundo trabajador

-Mejor para mi- Dijo el primero, para levantarse y irse

 _(Mietras tanto)_

-Nrgh...- Suspiro de rabia Clarck, mientras miraba el suelo

-D-Disculpe señor, pero habia una señorita y me tomo el brazo, n-no podia hacer nada, estaba afuera, y-yo..- Explicaba el guardia con temor, temblando de nervios

-Bah, hiciste la mejor opción, no podemos manchar la reputación, pero... ¿De que color eran los ojos de aquella señorita?- Pregunto con curiosidad Clarck

-Eh, creo recordar rosa, cuando volteo hacia mi, se tornaron un poco negros... fue un poco... esaclofriante- Explico de nuevo el guardia, sintiendo mas nervios

-Como me lo imagine, tan obstinada como supuse, supongo que hare cambios en esto- Dijo Clarck, con tono cansado

-Disculpe, señor, pero, ¿Para que hace tanto alboroto por un simple trabajador?- Pregunto con nervios el guardia

-Es algo mas complicado que eso, pero bueno...- Dijo para sacar un celular

-Lizzie, llama a la central electrica mas cercana de la region, necesitamos negociar un poco...- Dijo Clarck, mientras se le oia un tono extraño, para luego colgar

-Ya te puedes retirar, Frank- Contesto Clarck

-G-Gracias, con permiso- Dijo para retirarse de aquella habitacion enorme

-Supongo que si no puedo hacerlo por las buenas, tocara hacerlo por las malas...- Se decia a si mismo Clarck


	3. Rendicion

Ese maldito.

Ese maldito terco millonario.

Aun sostenía esa carta, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, para luego sacar todo el aire, nunca había visto tantos ceros en mi vida, y mucho menos en una carta de pago, el coste de electricidad, era tan alto, ni el vecindario entero podría pagar algo así, por unos momentos no lo entendía, Pedro y yo no gastamos insana mente la electricidad, apenas cuando recupere el aire comencé a ver los detalles de la hoja, ver marcas de agua, confirmar sellos, buscar si la carta era para la casa, todo tomo sentido una vez que vi la marca de la compañía.

Ese maldito millonario compro la compañía entera, solo para cobrarme de mas y aceptar su empleo, supongo que son los beneficios de traer mucho, mucho dinero, una vez que termine de leer la carta la tire al suelo, fui caminando hacia la sala principal, Pedro me vio por unos momentos, tuvo una cara sorprendida, nunca me había visto así, creo que el me había preguntado algo, no preste atención, fue como si mi vista se nublara y mis tímpanos explotaron, simplemente me acerque a un sillón, me senté, y deje que el tiempo pasara, mi corazón iba lento, creo, simplemente quería dejar de preocuparme, hasta el punto siempre eh tomado las decisiones mas seguras, siempre pienso en el futuro, siempre evitándome problemas, entonces obtuve mi primer empleo, Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Tantas ofertas interesantes siempre las eh rechazado pensando en el futuro, en lo que podría pasar o en lo que se que pasara, el ejemplo mas claro siempre fue Alice, pero, ahora como lo veo estoy en una situación muy jodida, creo que Pedro me estaba hablando, seguiste prestar atención, de un momento deje de pensar en algo, entonces de la nada salieron todas mis dudas, y con ella, volví a sentirme vivo, o nimiamente consciente.

-¿Uh? ¿Que pasa?- Dije, como si me acabara de despertar de un sueño

-¿Cuanto costara lo de la luz? Hoy me bajaron la paga, y esta vez no se porque- Dijo Pedro, mientras que volvió a acomodarse en el sillón

-Eh, ah, si, la paga, aun... no a llegado- Conteste entre cortadamente, era algo que no quería resolver ahora mismo.

-¿Que leías entonces?- Pregunto el con curiosidad

-Oh, eh, una carta de Alice, otra vez- Conteste con la misma actitud

-¡¿Otra vez!? ¡Bah, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que te envía algo podría hasta comprar una compañía!- Contesto el entre risas, mientras el volvía a poner la atención a la televisión.

-Tengo que... tomar un poco de aire fresco- Dije mientras me levantaba.

-¿Cuanto tardaras? Recuerda que hoy estrenaran "La venganza de la pizza 2" hoy a las 9:00 PM- Dijo Pedro, con ilusión en sus ojos

-Posiblemente todo lo que resta del día, no me esperes- Dije mientras salia de la casa, cerrando la puerta.

Me sostuve un momento, me apoye en la puerta, para tapar mis ojos unos momentos.

Estoy loco.

Suficiente loco para volver a hacerlo.

 _(45 Minutos después)_

-Pase- Contesto Clarck, cuando vio mi cara, se noto su cara de satisfacción.

-Tomaste una sabia decisión, Daniel, entones, ¿Que dices?- Dijo, mientras aun se notaba su expresión de satisfacción.

-Tu ganas, pero, con unas condiciones- Conteste, con un tono irritado y molesto.

-No importa cuanto coste, la efectividad se paga con dinero.- Contesto, como si fuera su lema de día a día.

-Quiero que mi salario sea multiplicado por 9, puertas de titanio que funcionen a botón, cámaras de alta calidad y un generador de electricidad funcional en el establecimiento- Exijo, mientras ponía mis manos en su escritorio, el noto que estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Solo eso? Por favor, al menos esfuérzate en que gaste dinero de verdad- Contesto el, de alguna manera estaba intentando impresionarme o resumirme su dinero, si no es que ambas.

-Esta bien, acepto tus condiciones, para la siguiente semana presentarte a la pizzeria, la dirección sera la misma que la primera pizzeria, se te espera allí a las 9:00 PM para presentarte a tu compañero y que te acostumbres al sistema de seguridad- Dijo Clarck, mientras se notaba su baja preocupación.

-¿Compañero?- Pregunte con duda

-Si, el sistema no es 100& efectivo si solo es controlado por una persona, se te asignara una persona adecuada del tema, si tienes contactos con experiencia de ingeniera podrías recomendarles el puesto y estar en mejor ambiente de trabajo- Contesto el, como si se tratase de un buen jefe.

Bueno, entonces no le diré nada a Alice.

-Bien...- DIje, mientras suspiraba

-Solo quiero saber algo mas- Le dije, mientras se notaba mi cansancio por el asunto.

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto el.

-¿Por que insistes tanto?- Pregunte, hizo tantas cosas simplemente para contratar a un empleado.

-Lo sabrás con el tiempo, quisiera hablar contigo, en serio, pero tengo asuntos que atender, por favor, retírate- Dijo el para concentrarse nuevamente en su escritorio, viendo papeles que parecían importantes.

Y entonces me fui del edificio, perdí y el gano, realmente no tenia otra opción, si la hubiera, escojeria esa, no quiero volver a vivir ese infierno, saber que mi vida siempre esta peligro no se siente bien, y saber que volveré al lugar donde pude perderle numerosas mentes no me da ninguna ilusión en particular, pero supongo que esta vez estaré seguro, si el cumple con las condiciones estaré mas seguro que la familia de un presidentes, digo, ¡No puede haber metal mas fuerte que el titanio! Bueno, al menos el metal de un robot no, digo, las posibilidades de que ellos puedan volver a la vida son muy pocas, pero jugué esa misma suerte mas de una vez, incluso en aquella estúpida atracción, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso desde la segunda noche, no recuerdo absolutamente nada después de haber visto esos ojos, ojos sin vida, todo se volvió raro, y después siempre tenia esas pesadillas.

Los primeros días pensé que había enloquecido, que tantas experiencias terminarían metiéndome en el cerebro y comenzar a alucinar, pero no, por suerte, no, solo son eso, pesadillas, vivir la misma pesadilla, la pesadilla siempre inicia igual, pero siempre acaba de una manera diferente, dependiendo de lo que yo haga, supongo que eso pasa una vez que tientas a la muerte lo suficiente para que te escupa en la cara, eso es mejor que la muerte, de eso estoy seguro, ,a paga es buena, muy buena, por lo cual si todo sale bien habré hecho la mejor decisión financiera de toda mi vida, las posibilidades ahora de ganar son mayores, realmente podría decir que me siento un poco liberado.

Aunque, lo único que me preocupa es que los anim-

-¡Dany!- Llego ella de nuevo, me sorprendió otra vez mientras pensaba

-¡Hey, al menos avisa!- Le dije mientras la aparte de mi espacio vital.

-Hey, ¿Que hacías en ese edificio?- Me pregunto, como si ella me hubiera seguido otra vez

-Nada importante, solo que me contrataron para guardia de seguridad otra vez- Conteste, mientras limpiaba las manchas de aceite que me mancho Alice

-¿Que? ¡Pensé que irías a trabajar conmigo en el taller!- Dijo ella, quejándose como una niñita

-Nunca dije eso...- Conteste con malhumor

-¡Pero si lo pensaste!- Cuanto odio cuando hace eso, es escalofriante...

-Si, como sea, tengo que regresar con Pedro, concordamos que veríamos una película de terr- Intente decirle a Alice, pero ella me interrumpió

-¡¿Película!? ¿Que tal si vemos una juntos!- Dijo ella con emoción, se notaba las expectativas en sus ojos.

De un momento a otro me encontraba con un millonario, ofreciéndome una paga realmente alta, y de repente tengo a Alice pidiéndome que vaya a ver una película a ella, realmente no se si sentirme afortunado o confundido.

-Eh, ¿Que tal si me traes una sod- Intente engañarla de nuevo, pero, como siempre, se adapta a mis trampas

-¡Na! ¡Traje una aquí mismo!- Dijo sacándola de su mochila y mostrándome en la cara

-Oh, gracias, realmente tenia sed..- Dije mintiendo mientras me la tomaba

-Oye, por casualidad, ¿Están buscando un segundo puesto en el empleo de guardia de seguridad tambien?- Pregunto ella, me impresione, escupiendo un poco de la soda, y tosiendo un poco...

-¡¿Que!? ¡No, no! ¡No hay ningún segundo puesto, de eso no te tendrías que preocupar! Ademas, estas muy ocupada en tu taller, ¡¿No!?- Pregunte alterado, acelerando demasiado mi respuesta

-¡Siempre hay tiempo para estar contigo!- Algunos me llaman afortunado, algunos diría que realmente no aprovecho las cosas, yo diría que me acosan las 24 horas de día, no le veo lo bueno a eso.

-Eh, si, eso, que interesante, pe- Sono mi teléfono.

-Oh, disculpa, me están llamando- Dije tomando mi teléfono, me aleje un poco de Alice para contesto, era Mike.

-¿Mike? Mas vale que la larga distancia te la cobren a ti...- Conteste molesto.

-¿Que? No, no, estoy por tu ciudad- Contesto el, mientras sonaban algunas hojas moverse

-Oh, ¿Que te trae por aquí de nuevo? ¿Aquella pizzeria no tuvo suerte en el medio oriente?- Pregunte, realmente hacer una pizzeira en China no sonaba buena idea.

-No, no es eso, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- Contestaba el, desde la llamada dejo de sonar hojas, solo se escucho un cajón cerrarse.

-¿Por que? ¿Que paso?- Dije, tonando mi tono mas serio.

-Es una locura Daniel, están intentando reabrir Freddy Fazbear Pizza de nuevo, ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Por que siempre intentan reabrir!?- Dijo el, mientras se notaba sus quejas

-Ya estoy enterado, seré uno de los guardias de seguridad- Conteste con tranquilidad

-¡¿QUE!?- Grito el, creo que hasta Alice logro escuchar el grito de Mike.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE!? ¡ESO ES UN SUICIDIO!- Siguió gritando, por un momento creí que me quedaría sordo

-Tranquilo, lo tengo controlado, por cierto, ¿Por que decías que estas por aquí?- Pregunte con curiosidad, no creo que Mike venga aquí solo para decirme que intentarían reabrir.

-Ah, eso te lo tengo que contar en persona, intenta no venir con nadie mas, solo tu y yo- Dijo el, sonaba algo preocupado serio.

-Esta bien, ¿Cuando y donde?- Pregunte.

-¿Recuerdas donde hicieron la segunda pizzeria? Atrás de allí, nos vemos allí mañana a las 8:00 AM, recuerda, no vengas con nadie mas- Colgó, no dio ni previo aviso, simplemente colgó, parecía apresurado.

Mire un momento el teléfono, como si estuviera esperando algo mas, suspire, lo guarde de nuevo en mi bolsillo, cuando apenas voltee no estaba Alice, supongo que una preocupación menos, ahí es fue cuando me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa, tenia que descansar, ya que probablemente en unos días me encontrare ya trabajando en el nuevo restaurante, sabiendo que habrán cosas que pueden volver a intentar cazarme, matarme y no se que mas, después de todo, no seria la primera vez.

Apenas cuando entre a mi casa me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, tenia mucho sueño y cansancio, no hice ningún ejercicio y no recorrí tanto, pero por alguna razón me sentía muy cansado, no se exactamente por que, pero parecía que mi cuerpo gritaba que descansara, fui directo hacia la habitación, apenas cuando abrí la puerta la cerré inmediatamente para lanzarme hacia la cama, creo que no dure ni 2 minutos en dormirme, lo super una vez que todo se volvió negro, cuando todo perdió sentido.

Estaba allí otra vez.

El mismo lugar.

La misma hora.

Pero siempre un diferente final.

Me debería mover ya, el viene a por mi...

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


End file.
